This invention is related to methods and apparatus for attaching a toilet bowl to a bathroom floor, and more particularly to a novel fastening apparatus in which the hold-down studs are screwed down into an opening in the floor in order to attach the toilet bowl to a hold-down flange mounted in the floor openings.
The conventional practice for mounting a toilet bowl to a bathroom floor is to form a floor opening in which a plastic hold-down ring is seated. The ring has a flange, and a tubular body connected to a drain pipe. A pair of screws are disposed on opposite sides of the floor opening so as to project up through the flange. The toilet bowl is mounted on the screws and then a nut is manipulated downward on each screw until the toilet bowl is securely fastened to the hold-down ring. Normally the upper end of each screw extends above its respective nut. This upper end of the screw is then cut off by the workman to provide a neat appearance.